<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rigel Black Version of Sapphire (AKA RIGEL EXPLORES HOEHN) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072844">The Rigel Black Version of Sapphire (AKA RIGEL EXPLORES HOEHN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon - Fandom, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021, except that there are missing plot points, no warnings needed, what are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on RBC and RSE. Or Harry is the main character, Caelum is the rival, and the Weasleys are psychic. A collection of nonsense posted together to meet the word count requirements.</p><p>(pOKEMON rIGEL bLACK)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rigel Black Version of Sapphire (AKA RIGEL EXPLORES HOEHN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whish! Air moves past her face as Harry ruminates on the opportunity she has acquired. A gray, reptilian, and muscled creature bustles around her, rearranging boxes. Harry still cannot trust her fortune. Archie, her supportive cousin, helped Harry craft an application to Snape’s research program with falsified information (his) and raise Dit[to] to journey around Jhoto as her replacement. Briefly admiring the monster’s brute strength, Harry mentally thanked Archie again for lending her his identity. </p><p>Creak! The Machoke opened the door, blasting sunshine onto her face. The warmth of light provides a stark contrast to the cool metal of the truck against Harry’s back. Observing Machoke’s gestures, Harry tilts her head, confused. Then, obviously frustrated, the fighting-type gently picks up and deposits Harry outside. It appears that the truck is no longer a refuge as it is time for her to journey out and seize the moment.</p><p>Sniff… Harry takes a deep breath in. She had shorn her hair weeks ago in preparation for this ruse. A set of Archie’s clothing, his name, and his IDs granted Harry one chance to fulfill her dreams without crushing her parents’ expectations. Of course, Archie would be able to experiment with Dit, learn more about raising pocket beasts, and escape the responsibilities associated with the name Rigel. </p><p>In a blur, Rigel had stepped into the pristine laboratory of ecology specialist Prof. Snape. She planned on picking the blue amphibian and gaining a mastery over minerals and earth like Snape. However, a rude boy snatched the water beast and left Harry to flounder. Ironically, a whisper of intuition pointed her towards the yellow chicken with striking, scarlet feathers accenting it’s head and wings. While slightly disappointed, holding the reddish sphere, Rigel senses a resonation between the bird’s fire and her inner self. Perhaps mastery of understanding the beasts did not require copying Prof. Snape’s trajectory completely.</p><p>~^~</p><p>You are proud, named after the stars that decorate the night sky. No, the heavens are named for you, and the world is to follow your will. The offensive boy from earlier, the one named Rigel, did not acknowledge you. Your very own cousin was unworthy of your regard; you snatched the fish that aligned with your mother’s and your leader’s affinity and ignored the ignormus. The azure fish with cantaloupe cheeks is acceptable, you will wield the beast into a monstrous legend worthy of acknowledgment. You will be better than the boy.</p><p>The anger boils, heat coaslencing and evolving into more complex thoughts. You had hoped for a worthy companion, placed unjustifiable expectations on the worthless cousin. And the cretin’s failure was to be expected. You sigh, tramble through the grass, and groan. After cursing reality, you summon the cantaloupe fish and send it against the local, weak beasts. The rate at which the fish grows surprises and disappoints you. You miss your original team, but your mother already donated them to Team Aqua, all for the glory of leader Tom. Or your mind whispers, Master Riddle, champion of the revolutionary moment. Abruptly, you fix your mind back towards Rigel and plot on making his life more challenging by defeating him and claiming prize money.</p><p>Except, you did not win. With experience, knowledge, and type on your side, it is no match of beginners luck. Disappoint becomes grief, grief becomes anger, anger becomes hatred, and hatred becomes begrudging admiration.</p><p>That boy’s shadow only grows longer and darker. “Rigel” carries secrets, divine powers, and cuts a colossal figure in the world of training and research. And, you briefly consider exploring with that person.</p><p>~^~</p><p>Fighting for the forgotten, I am a king. Father was talented at inventing, so I explored my interests in the underground and obscure: gathering people, gems, and metal. No longer defenseless, my subjects are now of steel and stone. Hiding Harry’s secret was not a decision, it was a contract created upon meeting her in Jhoto. I was her guide through the cities when she ventured out. Recognizing her meant I had to pretend. Supporting a friend is effortless and instinctive.</p><p>I am impressed by her growth. So I subtly guide her and bluntly offer criticisms. And she only gleams more as she gains knowledge, practice, and fortitude. I know Champion Leo will not last but I am eager to handle the title and mantle over and directly aid the abandoned.</p><p>~^~</p><p>We are Ginny, Wally, Ralts, Gallade, Kirlia, and Gardevoir. We waver, colors flashing about. There is green of dreams, of grass, of life. There is pink of dreams, of blood, of love. And there is white of dreams, of sky, of soul. We are ephemeral, flickering through states and existences. But we are not yet one, not yet connected, though already fated and bound by strings.</p><p>We meet the boy, and she is better than all our brothers and brethren. For she, of flames and sparkles, helped us unite. Without playing pranks or attempting to smother, she led us to link in ordinary grass on an everyday path. As our wiser and capricious neighbor Luna foretold, a boy of flames who is a girl is the one to bind us all.</p><p>We grow, following the generic humdrum route. It is only temporary, a mere instant, as we must one day strike out in an orthogonal direction. We stretch and strain, evolve and devolve, and observe the boy. She will become a legend and we will know this chunk of history created by her.</p><p>~^~</p><p>You did not mean to lead her to gaining the eon dragoness’ pledge. You know this limits her anonymity, however, she needs more firepower for the monsters she will face.  Of men and beasts, the world is a dangerous place, and she needs might more than anything else. She already has mind, kindness, and friends.</p><p>~^~</p><p>Tom Riddle knows exactly how to bend the traditional, conservative folks to his melody. All he has to do is sing a song about it being for the creatures of the world and preservation of the old ways, and they will flock to him. He needs power to change the world, to mold it to his imagination. So he decides to take control of the legendary sea basin. And he sends his loyal followers to seek the artifacts necessary to make contact and contract with the primal one. A boy throws a wrench into his concealed and carefully laid out plot. And then he throws a hammer or two; it is infuriating. Until Tom realizes this is another perfect tool, just one he needs to be extra careful with handling.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore leads Team Magma to oppose Tom’s Team Aqua. Both movements are old, however, Albus sincerely wants what he considers to best for the people Tom seeks power to awaken and flesh out his desires. Albus witnesses Rigel’s and observes differences in the person’s behavior from his description abroad. Albus decides it is not his business, and aids Rigel in mitigating Tom’s madness. And Albus choses to teach Rigel a bit about the greater world he had studied much in his youth. Albus sees himself in Rigel, but he also sees someone much greater in her.</p><p>~^~</p><p>We are moon and sun. Or are we the stars? Or are we other celestial beings. We can dance, we can deceive, and we can deal in laughs. We know our sister and her brethren are disappointed, but we also know we are not the ones who will provide the impulse to launch her journey into the starry cosmos.</p><p>What are we called? Gred? Forge? Lunastone? Solrock? We see far and near, and we know there is a little puppy who is a she. She is brilliant, radiating out more glaringly than older ones. We pose a challenge, as required of leaders of this deep, mossy, city in a nation of water. And we award her with a glimmer of metal and teach a few tricks, as expected of tricky twins. </p><p>We do cause great shock, disappearing and abandoning our duties occasionally to deal with greater matters than some common challenge. For, with our powers, we defend what is right and we misalign trivial matters to shift life into humorous atmospheres.</p><p>~^~</p><p>You are benevolent. Venerable through the ages. You brought floods, and with your enemy, brought geometry upon this world. You are a power of life. Of destruction. You are not in control, but you are dominance over water. The man with the orb is not for you. He wants dominance over the world, which aligns with you. He wants dominance over you, and that is not acceptable. You sense a younger presence next to him. This is the one. You like her quietness. You know she will take you places. And you know she will not destroy everything. And you pull. A bond is formed between minds, and she is obligated to capture you. You will leave this cavern and sea floor. You will see the surface and skies once more.</p><p>Bemusedly, you observe the creature who proposes a journey of sorts to your partner. You are amused by Harry’s nonanswer and that thing’s reaction. To be honest, the being has done nothing wrong except emit an aura compatible with your great enemy. You great enemy won’t awaken for another century, so a clash will not take place regardless of his affinity. You still are opposed to his presence.</p><p>~^~</p><p>Harry reflects on her grand journey in the Hoenn region away from home. Tragically, Archie and Dit were caught, which meant it was time for her to make a grand, impostrous escape. Although Caelum is quite unpleasant, the offer of revealing her name to him and travelling the seas and regions with him sounds barely reasonable. After all, once she is established and has enough funds, she can fund her own explorations. She will always need to be near water though, and Kyogre agrees. That gigantic fish will always be in her thoughts now, and leaving them is too much. They will follow her anywhere and everywhere, giving her influence to whimsically reshape the lands and sea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>